Disposable feminine hygiene absorbent articles are well known and include, for example, sanitary napkins, pantiliners, tampons, interlabial devices, and the like. The industry is continuously seeking improvements and advances in such articles and, in general, has been successful in providing consumers with reliable and comfortable products that perform well for their intended purpose.
Although much focus has been given to the actual absorbent articles themselves, the packaging, storing, and dispensing of such articles can still be problematic. The articles typically end up loosely deposited in a women's purse, handbag, carrying case, and so forth, such that the exercise of locating the article when needed can be frustrating. Also, most individuals value their privacy and prefer not to advertise to others that they have or are using personal care products by, for example, having to take their purse or carrying case to the restroom. Additionally, many types of conventional products are individually wrapped and sealed in a film material. Even if the woman can discretely carry and easily locate the product, the act of opening the wrapped package and retrieving the article can be relatively noisy due to the nature of the film material and sealing methods employed to seal the edges of the package. This noise may be another point of embarrassment for the consumer.
Accordingly, a need exist for an improved system for allowing consumers to discretely carry, dispense, and use personal care products, particularly feminine care products. The present invention provides a solution to this need.